Every Time We Meet
by Marauderfox
Summary: This is Robin's perspective on each time he and Maria meet in the movie. I might also add a bit of after movie fluff.
1. Funeral

**This is my first Secret of Moonacre story. I'm not sure if I should put it here or in the Little White Horse so I'll see if I get any reviews here and if not I'll move to the Little White Horse. **

**This is (from Robin's view) every time he and Maria meet. This is entirely based on the movie. I haven't even read the book yet.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I watched the funeral party making their way slowly down the street, toward me. I jumped up into one of the oversized trees lining the graveyard.<p>

My eyes scorched through the crowd of people, searching for the one, the Moon Princess. Only a few days ago me father had told me other the death of a Merryweather man. He had said that the man was in debt and had nothing to give his only daughter. She would be moving to Moonacre to live with Sir. Benjamin, her only living relative. I was to "dispose" of her before she could even leave London.

Beside the coffin was a girl. A rather small one at that, with untamable red hair wearing a black dress, appropriate, I would say, for a funeral. Her eyes, grey, I saw, were clouded over with unheard tears. This couldn't be she. This girl, though the only one that could be a Merryweather, was too small and meek looking. She looked at if one touch could make her fall into pieces on the floor. If she was the Moon Princess this would be easy.

My heart filled with anger, this girl was a Merryweather. I was trained, like a dog some would say, to hate the whole lot of them, especially any Moon Princesses. I should just jump down and kill her now. But I couldn't with out causing a great disruption.

I jumped from one tree to the next; it almost, just almost felt like home. My eyes never left the girl's figure. When I reached a gondola I jumped down and rested against one of the huge, marble, pillars.

The priest's mouth moved although I couldn't hear the words. The girl stepped forward and threw one of the reed roses she was clutching to her chest into the grave. She then gently placed the other rose onto the gravestone next to it.

In that moment she turned her head slightly over her shoulder, catching my eye. A distant curiosity cleared her eyes temporarily of the sorrow. I met her gaze with my dark eyes, glaring with all the anger in my heart. I suppose I was giving her a silent warning that she would soon be killed. When she turned away from me to look at her worrying governess I ran. I already knew I had missed my chance, she knew I was there. I had messed up, father would be furious when he found out…

* * *

><p><strong>I know this was a really short chapter; the others will probably be longer because there is actual dialogue. Well the next chapter won't be all that much longer because it's just the carriage scene. <strong>

**Remember R&R!**


	2. Carriage

**Here's chapter two. This is the carriage. It's a bit short, but again, it has very little dialogue. I got two reviews for chapter one, I think that's pretty good, seeing as that's as much if not more than other stories have gotten for the first chapter! **

**Thanks so much to: PrincessMnMz (MY FIRST REVIEWER) and Vanpiress9 (MY SECONG REVIEWER). **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I had been following that carriage, pulled by strong black horses, all the way from London to the Moonacre gates. When I reached the valley I was met by Francis, one of the boys in my gang.<p>

My eyes were practically sore from rolling them every time I would hear the Marryweather and her obnoxious governess shriek when they went over a bump. The whole way to Moonacre the two women complained about the country. I didn't know, if she hated this place so much, how she could ever be the Moon Princess. But I trusted my father's judgment, at least when it came to this.

When we reached the gates of Moonacre the carriage drew to a slow halt. The driver hopped off the driving seat and went to unlock the gate.

It was now or never. I beckoned to Francis to follow me. I expertly climbed the luggage rack onto the roof of the carriage. A soft, sweet, yet agitated sounding voice from below froze me in my tracks.

"What's happening? Have we arrived?"

It was the Merryweather. Her voice reminded me of a small forest bird, singing in the early morning. Her ever so light, sophisticated accent was a song.

The governess made a snide remark about the driver that shook me out of my temporary thoughtlessness.

The Merryweather girl laughed.

I took the opportunity and grabbed her; Francis attacked from the other side and tried to take the governess.

The girl shrieked, I took a more firm grip on her arms but she was struggling heartily.

Sudden pain throbbed through my hand. I needle. I had been trained my whole life in how to use knives and other weapons. I was trained to kill and this girl, this Merryweather, defeats me with a sewing needle.

I immediately released her, gripping my hand in pain. I hurt so much…

The carriage gave a lurch as the gate opened. I toppled off the top and hit the ground with a thud. I could swear about a dozen things in my body cracked, but then again it could have just been the gate closing.

The gate was closing!

No!

I scrambled to my feet despite the sharp pain in my back, shoulder, and hand. I shoved my hat back on my ruffled hair.

My hands clasped the rusty black metal of the gate's bars. Francis ran up behind me, looking very dejected. He should, I mused; he was pushed out of a moving carriage by an elderly woman and her parasol.

I gave a yell of frustration towards the retreating carriage.

There was now nothing we could do, she was on Merryweather land; she had Sir. Benjamin and the black demon dog watching after her.

How could I tell my father, head of the De Noir Clan, that I had failed to capture the Moon Princess, not just once, but twice?

**Again it was a short chapter. Next will be the trap, that one has action AND dialogue! I hope you remember to R&R! **

**Until next time, **

**Marauderfox**


	3. Trap

**Chapter 3! Hey everyone, this is the trap, the first one of course! It's a bit longer than the other ones have been! I'm excited because this one actually has dialogue! GASP!**

**Thank you to: panda1211 and EchoOFaWritersMind for your Reviews Also to: numerous928, and again panda1211 for Alerting **

**And: EchOFaWritersMind for adding this story to your Favorites! You guys are the best!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>When father found out he had been angry. He called me worthless, dunderhead, among other names. I thought he would physically hurt me but he only assigned me to trap duty. I know I should he happy that he let me off so generously but trap duty was the most boring job in the whole valley.<p>

Luckily I had my gang to keep me company, I mean, not that their much while you're trudging through the forest, but they were entertainment.

I was just about to walk into a small clearing to check a trap when I heard a rustle of leaves, and a soft, song like voice.

"Poor little thing, who did this?" It was most defiantly a female voice.

I leapt out from behind the undergrowth to see the Marryweather girl crouched down next to a trap with a Moonacre rabbit in it. She jumped to her feet when she saw me.

"One trap, two catches!" I said joyously mocking her. She took a step back, startled.

"What do you want?" She asked, quite bravely for her current situation, I might add.

The others came out of the trees, making a circle around her, leaving her as trapped as the rabbit.

I smirked and motioned to her, "that's girls! Capture an animal and they have to come and help!"

Her eyes widened in distress, "I know who you are," she glanced around quickly, "you're bandits and plunderers!"

A chorus of "ohhh"s went up at her comment. We De Noirs may be many things, but not bandits and certainly not plunderers.

In our moment of amusement she turned on Jac and began hitting him, rather weakly.

I ran up and grabbed her from behind. She turned on me and began hitting me as well. However her blows were badly aimed, there was no power, only anger behind her attack. Her fists just made dull thuds on the leather of my jacket. It hardy made blink.

Thinking quickly I thrust me hand out to her, letting her see the deep, angry scar her needle left on the back of my hand. The pain had gone down but it was still red and swollen.

"You," She gasped softly, probably only loud enough for my ears to hear.

I took a few steps back for she had stopped struggling.

"You're coming with us now; my father is just _dying to make your acquaintance_." I mocked her pristine, little city girl accent. I cocked my head and widened my eyes for the full affect of my words.

She opened her mouth slightly as if ready to retort when a streak of black flew out from behind her.

It knocked Francis over and growled. The demon dog! Its red eyes glowed, burning into my own dark eyes.

The other boys in my gang yelled and ran, screaming "It's the dog!", "The demon dog!", "Run, let's get out of here,", "Come on Robin!"

I scowled, searching Marryweather's face for only a second.

Francis crawled to his feet and ran like the rest of them, like a coward.

I was determined to stay, to prove to my father I could catch her, that I was worthy of his approval. But when the bear sized dog barked at me, showing his huge fangs I turned and followed the others into the forest.

The other boys and I ran towards the road, I heard hoof beats. The black horses up ahead thundered down the path towards us.

"Robin, it's your father!" shouted one of the boys.

Thanks, really, for that, like I couldn't figure that one out for myself!

The lead horse stopped, and my father pulled up his face mask. "What did I do, to receive such a prize _dolt_ for a son?"

I looked at the ground, refusing to meet his eyes. He kicked his horse into a gallop, the other men on horseback followed.

I leaned up against a tree , closed my eyes and siged not loudly enough for the other boys to hear. Why did the Merryweather girl have to have that stupid dog as a guardian?

**Thanks again to my readers, it means a lot to get reviews, alerts, and favorites so don't be shy! Remember R & R! **

**~Foxy**


	4. Dinners and Dungeons

**Thanks to: Scarlet Stormdreamer (for Reviewing, Favoriting the story AND me!), ashlieluu (for Favoriting the story), Region and District (for Reviewing and Favoriting to story)! **

**You guys are the best. I'm sorry I didn't get this chapter out earlier; I wanted to edit this one more than I have the other ones and I was preoccupied with the end of semester just around the corner! Thanks to everyone for waiting!**

**I have one more comment, to my reviewers; I don't know what it is but I am always really touched when people write me reviews. I have never though I am that great of a writer, my real life friend and F.F friend Thisby Solo has always been the better writer, so that's so much everyone!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I don't think the village has ever seen father angrier than he was when he got back to the castle after searching for the Moon Princess. I was locked in the tower I called my room for a day or two with half a meal a day, and only then it was the old leftovers of what had been eaten for dinner.<p>

It gave me a lot of time to think, being locked up like a prisoner. I though a lot about finding the Moon Princess, plans, strategies, etc. I also thought about how my life would be different if my mum were alive and if Loveday hadn't run off with that Merryweather man.

I came to the conclusion that life would be better if I had a mum, and an older sister. I probably wouldn't be locked away in my room with no meals right now if they were here.

I only have faint memories of Loveday and none of my mum. Loveday was quite a bit older than me, and acted sort of like mum would have. Our mother had died shortly after I was born, and before I was even old enough to walk Loveday eloped with Sir. Benjamin. Rumor had it that they ended up not being married, that the filthy Merryweather broke her heart and she was never seen again.

That was just another of the many reasons to hate the Merryweathers.

It was the first day I was aloud to leave my room. I headed down to dinner, thoughts of capturing the Merryweather milling around in my mind.

I took a seat next to father, he hardly noticed me because of the beautiful, giggly woman sitting in his lap. That was another thing that would be different if I had a mum, my father might have more self respect and not hang around with these wretches.

I leaned over to table to speak over the loud laughter of the dining hall.

"Father, I've prepared a plan to snatch the girl from under the Merryweather roof." I said urgently, hopping he would listen to my idea.

Father's eyes burned, he leaned forward, "Don't go near Moonacre, that house is damned!" he ended the scolding loudly and banged his fist on the table.

He turned to talk to his right hand man, also my uncle twice or three times removed, "word is she's about to meet her downfall."

I heard screams coming from the hall above us. Out of the darkness marched two guards and in between them, a struggling girl in a blue gown.

"Let go of me!" She hissed as they led her down the rotting wooden stairs.

Father smiled, he stood and walked over to meet her, "how kind of you to join us, Moon Princess"

The hall roared with the laughter of half drunken men all of whom want the girl killed immediately. The girl wrenched her arm out of one of the guard's grip. She opened her fist, lying on her palm was a small golden key.

Father reached and lightly took the key; the guard roughly grabbed her wrist once more.

Father was looking at the girl disdainfully. "Oh, oh what is this?" He turned to face us laughing, "She has brought us the lost key gentlemen." He turned back to the girl, "because the terrible De Noirs have had the Moon Pearls hidden up here all the time, haven't we?"

The girl glared up at him, "well its true isn't it! Your ancestor stole them!" she shouted.

Father's eyes turned cold. I knew she should not have said that, father was very… touchy… about the family name.

"My ancestor?" he snarled, "Well perhaps 'Princess', I should introduce you."

He marched over to the little pedestal were we kept the coffin of Sir. William. The guard gave her a shove and stood her at the bottom of the stairs. I walked up to the guard and shoved him out of the way taking her upper arm tightly.

"Maria Merryweather; the last moon princess, Sir. William; the very first Coeur De Noir." Father raised his arm presenting the coffin to the girl. I yanked her arm down, forcing her into a bow; she was of course, a proper young lady. Father reached up and gently took down the golden box we all so well knew.

The Merryweather, Maira, I suppose was her given name, gasped, "The pearl casket."

Father smiled cruelly, "and you so very kindly brought us the key." He lifted the key to the hole, "Oh-" He dropped the key and it fell between the cracks. Her eyes widened as he opened the empty box.

The girl's mouth dropped finally she yelled, "You've hidden them!"

Father gave a harsh laugh that didn't reach his hateful eyes, "They were never there girl. Your filthy Merryweather family took them before he-" he pointed toward the coffin, "-picked up the box. They stole the pearls but soon the final moon will rise, and the thieving Merryweathers will be punished and now that we have you here there's nothing anyone can do to stop it. At last, the entire valley will be ours and the De Noirs will finally feast upon revenge!"

In the last few sentences I started losing focus, I, as well as everyone else, had heard the speech millions of times. Father gave the same lecture nearly every day.

My eyes wandered Maria Merryweather's face. I came to wonder how father knew her first name, I sure didn't. Up close she really was a pretty girl. Her red hair was curly, like mine, her eyelashes were long, and her eyes, even though currently inflicted with apprehension, were beautiful if not a bit creepy. Her dress was light blue, the traditional Merryweather color. I couldn't believe that she hadn't even tried to blend in when she decided it was a good idea to put herself in enemy hands.

When my father finished his rant everyone but the Moon Princess yelled and cheered.

Father told me and my gang to walk little miss Merryweather down to the dungeons. I gladly agreed. I walked the girl down the dark hall, my hand still gripped tightly around her arm. Actually I was holding her so tightly I could feel her rushing heart beat through the thin fabric of her dress.

When we reached the wider part of the hall I gave her a push. She turned on me, anger etched into every beautiful– I mean, typical girl like– feature of her face. "Leave me alone you oaf!" she yelled.

I smirked and took a step closer to her, knowing it would infuriate her even more, "You know for someone in your predicament I have to admire your spirit."

Her mouth twisted angrily, she kicked me in the shin, hard. Once again, the small Merryweather girl had caused me pain, and this time I would do something about it. Behind me, the other boys laughed, I even heard Fredrick's voice laugh: "She's a feisty one, isn't she Robin?" more laughter.

Once I felt I could put weight on my leg again I grabbed her hard enough to make her yelp. "Witch!" I screamed. The boys laughed some more, I really, really wished that they would shut up.

When we came into the dungeon the guard acted like her was awake, yeah right, like I didn't know that they were no good slackers. "Hey! Lock her in!" I ordered him.

I gave her another push, making her stumble past the prison bars. The guard rushed forward and locked the door. She turned as we started leaving. Tears gathered in her eyes, and she bit her lip to keep them back. The heart cut out in the metal outlined her face perfectly but I had to ignore it.

Jac laughed, "Welcome to your new home!", "Make friends with the cockroaches!" Fredrick added, "Sweet dreams!" Francis yelled over his shoulder. I walked backward as I gave her a small contemptuous wave. Goodbye Maria Merryweather!

When we were almost out the door I yelled, "Guard watch her, she's slippery!" Might as well warn them, but partially knowing the Moon Princess she would find some sneaky, sly way of escaping.

**Hey everyone! Hehe, I'm writing a lot in my memos today, I must be coming out of my antisocial standard! LOL. Any way, did you know that De Noir, means "of Black" in French? Cool right? And Coeur De Noir means "Black Heart"? I was so excited when I found that out!**

**Anywho… remember to R & R! **

**LURV, **

**Marauderfox**


	5. Escape

**Thanks so much to everyone who Reviewed, Favorited, and Alerted: **

_**I'm sorry I can't even list everyone who has supported me in these long months that I have not updated. I cannot even stress how much you guys have made me want to update!**_

**I am so grateful for each and every one of the people who responded to the story! And I am so, so sorry that it took me so long to get the fifth chapter this long to get out! I can't believe I haven't updated in nearly half a year! Please, please, forgive me and keep reading.**

**I was going to post this way earlier but my uncle died of a heart-attack, it was really unexpected so we've been having lots of family gatherings, then the end of the school year loaded us with homework and I've had such a busy summer, what with the farm, horse shows and dancing. I'm really sorry!**

**Please Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>After we left the girl in the dungeons I left the castle. I didn't think I could stand my father and his men getting drunk (at least even more so) off their 'victory'. My father had just called for another round of beer for everyone when I left.<p>

I sat down outside of the armory to shine my dagger. The weapon had been a gift from my father on my tenth birthday. It was a deadly weapon although generally only used for traps. I had only been in a few real fights, none of which were very big, just skirmishes between guards and townspeople, or the villagers from the next town over.

I had nearly started to doze off when I heard yells coming from the other side of the dilapidated castle. I jumped to my feet.

"After her!"

"The little witch escaped!"

Shouts of anger and distress filled the air. I turned to see about a dozen guards chasing after a young girl… in her underclothes? Why on earth would the 'respectable, lady-like' Merryweather girl be parading around De Noir castle in her underclothes? Sometimes I wondered if females were from a different world.

I picked up my newly cleaned dagger and took lead of the guards. The girl ran between tent flaps, trying to find a way out. "Good luck," was all I could think to her. I had lived here my whole life I knew every crack in the wall, every rock on the ground, she was frantically running from guards having never even been on the grounds.

I caught sight of her running toward one of the walls, I couldn't help but smirk; we had her cornered.

"Princess," I said with a sigh. How could she have let herself be cornered like this, so amateur, so stupid.

My men filled in behind me, the feet pounding the ground like horse's hooves.

She climbed up onto the wall, steadying herself with her arms. Her eyes widened as she saw she had no escape.

"What are you going to do now?" I asked, taking slow steps forward, still holding the smirk on my face.

She glanced down at the ground, and above my head. She took a fleeting look at the guards behind me, as if calculating her chances of fighting. I knew that there was no other way but down, surely she wouldn't be dunderheaded enough to jump off the castle wall, more than ten feet down.

Her eyes met mine, she looked at us pleadingly, the horror of her begging in her eyes made me mad. It was unexplainable but the way she looked at me, so weak and desperate, it made me mad, at her, she was the Moon Princess, she needed to be strong, the needed to be like the first Moon Princess, who, by the way, was a De Noir.

Then she started wobbling, her arms flailed and her legs gave out. I realized a moment before it happened, she was going down whether she liked it or not.

I ran to the side of the wall, ready to catch her. Looking back people might have though I was trying to save her, but I knew my father would want to kill her himself, he wouldn't want the ground to get the revenge he had been seeking his whole life.

I watched helplessly as she hit the ground and rolled away, then, to my amazement and the amazement of the men around me, she picked herself up and staggered into the forest.

I shoved off the wall and ran in the other direction; the group of boys I led followed me closely.

"Quick after her!" I yelled. Father would kill me, if I let her escape yet again.

* * *

><p>My men and I ran through the forest, but it was a fruitless attempt. I had seen her running from the castle in the other direction after she fell off the wall.<p>

I heard my father's voice.

He and his men sat on horseback, his falcon screeched as if flew off into the forest, no doubt in search of the Moon Princess.

I ran to his side.

"I want her killed," he growled, I couldn't see his face because of the black mask covering it but I knew by his tone that he was beyond furious. He would toy around with her if he found her again, he wouldn't even bring her back to the castle; he would kill her on the spot.

He turned to him man, "I won't let her stop the curse."

I crossed the clearing, "her death, is our victory."

My heart plunged to my toes, it was certain then, she would be killed, no questions asked. It seemed almost unfair not to even give her a chance but I had to shove my misgivings aside. If I ever wanted to gain my father's respect I would have to do as her ordered.

"Stupid girl, should have stayed were you where." I muttered, 'it would make things easier on the rest of us' I added in my head.

I ran off into the forest, followed faithfully by the other boys.

The forest rumbled with the pounding of horse's hooves and every leaf on the trees quavered with the shouts of horses and men.

We were running when suddenly one of my men stopped short.

"Robin," he called, he reached out to a tree limb, his long, spindly fingers ran over a thin, silky fabric.

I looked at it, a ribbon from Maria Merryweather's hair. I smiled and pulled it off the branch it was attached to.

"Come on." I rallied my men. We bolted off into the forest, the girl was close, close enough I could feel it.

In the distance I could hear the thunder of horses galloping after the same prey I was searching for.


	6. Trapper Trapped

**Okay, no words can make up for the time it took me to update. And besides that, the only words the readers want are the ones that are going to follow this.**

**Thanks to everyone who has patiently (or not so patiently) waited for this. I can't thank you enough.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>The couple days after my father lost little miss Moon Princess where not pleasant ones. Not that anyone was expecting them to be. From what I heard, my father has sealed himself away; he and his horse had chased her all the way to the Merryweather border. Unfortunately for him, the blasted black beast had found her before he had and lead her to safety. Yet again the girl had slipped from the hands of the De Noirs.<p>

Sometimes I think my sister had the right idea in running away. Loveday was brave, brave for standing up to our father, for running, however strange that sounds.

Me? Why haven't I left yet? I'm a coward, that's why.

Once again I was sent to check traps. It is so infuriating, being treated like a poor little page or something. Someday, I would be a mighty ruler. Someday the De Noir castle will be mine, but not today. Today I was trapper boy. I thought bitterly as I trudged through the forest, probably scaring away any animals within a mile radius.

I heard the piercing cries of a trapped animal not far ahead. It was the trap close to the Merryweather boarder, in the clearing where I lost the Merryweather girl the second time. That stabs my pride a bit. There shouldn't have been a 'second' time, or a third for that matter.

There was a rabbit in the trap just like the, err, second time.

I hopped the tree with the kind of nimbleness only a De Noir can posses in the forest. After all, I am the best of them all.

As I walked into the clearing something stirred inside of me. Something was amiss. The feeling of the forest was off today. Some may think that it is stupid that a person can feel something like that from a forest. But once you've walked a place your entire life you get a pretty good feeling about what is going on inside.

A flash of red caught my eye. Ah, it seems that I have a quest.

"Princess-" I smirked as the Merryweather girl stepped out from behind a large tree. How stupid could one girl get, showing up in De Noir territory, all alone, standing in front of the person who wanted her dead more than anything? Did she want to be killed?

I drew my knife, today was the day, today I would get my honor back. Trying to refrain from laughing I thought of my luck, that this girl would just give herself to me, how proud my father would be.

"-giving yourself up, how good of you."

She laughed, light and airy, as if we were attending some city ball and she was laughing at a joke. Yet, the sound of it made my blood run cold.

She reached for something behind the tree, and before I could even move. I had been jerked upside down, the tree limb swaying back and fourth with my weight, swinging me to-and-fro. My hat went flying.

I was hardly conscious of the yell emitting from the lips. In the back ground I could hear her laughing, still a polite, dainty laugh, as if she hadn't just nearly dislocated my legs.

"The great trapper, trapped." She continued her laughter as she made her way over to me.

My vision was blurry, and the fact that I had blood rushing to my head was not helping anything.

"Let me down you little witch!" I yelled this was humiliating; the second I got down she was a dead girl.

She picked up my knife which had flown out of my hands when my world had been turned upside down, unfortunately in a quite literal sense.

"Certainly," she said, now it was her turn to mock me, I did not like it one bit. With my knife in hand she padded over to the rope holding me up. And with that knife she began to saw.

"No, don't you dare!" I shouted as I realized what she was about to do and what fate my head would have it she did it.

"No?" She looked at me over her shoulder, a mocking grin spread over her pale face. Much to my dismay she walked away from the rope, leaving me dangling.

"Ow, ow, my foot!" I cried. I know, very manly of me, but don't you dare tell me you wouldn't do the same if you where in my position.

The small girl took her time bending down and releasing the blasted rabbit from the woven cage, as I continued to groan in pain. She whispered to the wretched thing, great, the Merryweather talked to bunnies too, she was out of her mind.

She still was crouched down with the rabbit, not paying me any mind. I had to use my last resort. "Please." I begged.

My foot had started throbbing along with me head. I was going to die, I was going to die if she left me here. Yet, she started to walk away.

"Wait! This is really hurting; I can feel my head swelling!" I couldn't believe myself, showing weakness to a girl, and a Merryweather at that. After this I would lock myself away and never speak again. Oh, this was so shameful.

"Oh, no, it was like that before." Moon Princess said nastily, all light manner gone from her voice. She sounded genuinely angry. Yet, despite her biting words she walked back over. "I will let you down, if you do one thing for me."

Well, was I really in the position to decline that? No. I was not. "What!" I cried.

"Just promise you will listen." She made her way to the base of the rope.

That was it, I was going insane, being upside down too long had finally gotten to me. She couldn't have said what she just said. She was going to let me down, to listen to her?

"Say I promise." She said tipping her head, the way women do when they don't want to argue.

My mind was still blank. Was this really happening? No I was dead, this was a really strange right of passage into heaven or something. Merryweather was just the form some angel had taken.

"Just say it!" She said more forcefully.

No, I don't think an angel would talk like that. This was the Moon Princess.

"I promise." I said. I couldn't help the derision out of my voice. She just kind of looked at me, waiting for a more sincere answer. Sighing I gave it up. "Alright you beat me, let me down."

She smiled, "very well." She took the knife to the rope and within seconds it had snapped, throwing me to the hard ground. I landed on my back with a thud.

As I lunged for my hat, ready to attack her and get this over with I heard barking. And as I turned to the girl I saw the black figure in the back ground that stopped my heart. I was face to face with the bane of my existence. My two banes should I say.

Maria Merryweather held my knife to my chest ready to defend herself, the black mongrel stood by her side, its eyes turning blood red. The color that would be on the ground if I showed any signs of wanting to hurt the Moon Princess.

"What about him?" I asked, motioning carefully to the dog, as I took a few steps back from the pair, unable to keep fear, and pain, out of my voice.

The touched the dog with light finger tips and he relented. "You're a De Noir," I could hear the contempt in her voice as she threw the knife on the ground by my feet. "He very probably _will_ hurt you."

Comforting, I thought bitterly, real comforting. I reached down cautiously to grab my knife; this had to be some sort of trap. The dog's eyes followed my hand all the way to the ground; he would kill me sooner than he let me near the Moon Princess.

I sat on a tree root, placing my hat back on y head, where it rightly belonged. I turned to her and shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm listening."

**Thanks to everyone who did not give up on this story. I really cannot show my gratitude enough. Only by posting new chapters!**

**R&R**

**~Foxy**


End file.
